


A Judicious Application of Free Will [podfic]

by Annie D (scaramouche), Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Civilians, F/M, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lives the simple life in Lawrence, running the family business at Winchester Hardware. When Castiel moves into the neighborhood, they strike up a friendship that has the chance to become something more. But before that can run its course, the secrets of Castiel’s past catch up with them both, and their whole world changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Judicious Application of Free Will [podfic]

  
**Title** : A Judicious Application of Free Will  
 **Author** : [Scaramouche](../../users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D)  
 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tenoko1reader)  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Jess,  _many_ characters from canon  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Length** : 6 hrs 50 mins  
 **Notes** : Alternate Reality  
 **Summary** : Dean lives the simple life in Lawrence, running the family business at Winchester Hardware. When Castiel moves into the neighborhood, they strike up a friendship that has the chance to become something more. But before that can run its course, the secrets of Castiel’s past catch up with them both, and their whole world changes.  
 **Files** : [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/224379/chapters/339432) l [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?oh1jcji5x2ymq9x) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mbwlwe39h7o9hee)  
  
4/20/13: Files fixed and links updated. If there are flubs and mistakes in this version, please let me know. This project turned into a nightmare on me, and I can't listen to the whole thing AGAIN.


End file.
